Spiders
by MessyBessyJackySassy
Summary: Hiccup discovers a poisonous spider lurking in his bedroom. When they try to remove it, things get heated. The rewrite


**_Ever used a stick and screamed "Wingardium leviosa!"? Yeah, me too. Sorry I haven't updated "Forced a Hero" In a while. I haven't had any ideas to continue. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. Here's a one-shot so I keep ya'll entertained. I got this idea from BeyondTheClouds777's story "Kill it with Fire!" But Toothless isn't afraid. (Check out the one-shot of her's anyways)_**

 _ **The edit is down where they try to capture the spider.**_

* * *

The wind rushed through the trees and made Hiccup's hair fly everywhere. It was a rather windy day today, normal for this time of year, and it almost felt like the entire island was flying.

"You ok there, Hiccup?" Astrid joked, as her own braid threatened to come out as it flew with the wind. Said boy gave her a sarcastic glare and replied;

"Never been better." He decided to give her a terrble joke in return. "What about you? You're not blown away yet?" She gave him a look.

"Oh hardy har." The wind had picked up seemingly when they entered the academy. "We obviously cant fly in this weather." Astrid acknowledged, having almost to yell over the howl of the wind.

"Clearly." Hiccup agreed. "Ok!" Hiccup yelled so every teen could hear. "Everyone get back to your homes! Let's hope this wind calms down by this afternoon!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Astrid nodded before she started walking out with the others. When Hiccup lifted his leg he swayed.

"Woe." He said quitly. Toothless gave him a puzzled look. "I'm ok toothless!" Hiccup insisted. Although, when he went to take another step he was pulled roughly to the right. Astrid caught him before he smashed into the sheild wall.

"Watch yourself!" She said, smiling.

"I don't know why I can't stay balanced!" Hiccup complained making sure she could hear him.

"Well...!" Astrid began. "You aren't the heaviest viking in the world!" This time he gave her a real glare. "Just saying!" She brushed it off and helped him get out of the academy. By then, their voices were hoarse from having to yell above the loud wind, and they didn't dare talk on the walk to the chiefs house, half afraid they'd loose their voices entirely. No one was outside, everything and everyone was inside, sheltered. They soon burst into the chiefs house

"Ah. There you are." Stoic was relieved his son hadn't gone flying.

"You best stay here, Astrid." Hiccup offered as they warmed by the fire.

"Who says I was gonna leave?" She snickered, wrapping her arms around herself. They hear a bang from upstairs and Toothless nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"What in the world?" Hiccup questioned. He scurried up the stairs to find his window had been thrown open by the harsh winds. Grabbing the door, he desperately pushed to close it. After a moment he finally slammed the window shut and the house grew silent once more. Only the faint whistle of the wind was heard. He sighed and went back downstairs, missing the black lump on the floor near his desk.

"I can ony guess the problems been dealt with?" Stoic observed with a smile on his face. Hiccup nodded.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again." He remarked. As the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours, the wind didn't have any intentions to slow down. They had lunch, and eventually supper, at the house. More hours flew by as they had what turned into a day of strange and funny conversations. Soon the two young adults grew tired. Astrid and Hiccup had long since left the table and were sitting side by side at the fire pit. After one yawn, both, because they weren't fully coherent, lied down onto the floor instead of Astrid going up to Hiccups room and Hiccup, sleeping on the floor. Toothless curled up beside them and, after a moment they fell into deep peaceful sleep. Stoic smiled and grabbed a blanket, drapping it over the two. Stoic laughed rather loudly when, in their sleep, they got closer to each other and were now holding one another.

 _why don't they just admit their love is more then just friendship._

Stoic thought as he went to his chair to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning when Hiccup and Astrid woke to each other intangled, they jumped and separated.

"Sorry!" Hiccup half whispered. But to his surprise and relief, Astrid didn't react like he.

"It was a comfortable night." She commented instead, getting up to strech. She had woken five minutes before him, and didn't want to wake him. His sleeping features were so calm, a calm she never saw in him. It was _cute._ before she could stop herself once he got up, she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked. He wasn't used to her kissing him on the spot. Usually she'd punch his shoulder first. Not that he was saying he didn't like this changed, his shoulder still had a bruise, but he was curious.

"I dunno." She shrugged it off. Opening the door they were greated by a clear sky and no wind blowing at a million miles per hour.

"Oh thank the gods." Hiccup sighed in relief.

"And just in time for my morning run." Astrid agreed, looking up. It was dawn, not a normal time for the village to be up

"Morning run?" Hiccup wondered.

"Yup. I go for a 'brisk jog', at dawn around Berk. It helps me get awake, enthusiastic and pumped for the day ahead." She answered with a small smirk.

"Cool." Hiccup said, looking away. He had no idea if that was the right reply.

"Wanna join me?" He looked back to her and shrugged.

"Sure." Behind him, Toothless coed. "Oh be quiet you. We can go for a flight later." Toothless huffed but went back inside nonetheless.

"So, I normally start at my house. But I can manage here. We go through town, then past the docks. I always have Stormfly waiting for me at ravens point. She goes there no matter what. She's really sweet." She instructed.

"Ok." Hiccup said half heartedly. That was a long way, and his limbs were still waking. From there, they began the run. Hiccups left leg clicked as they headed into the town. The air was refreshing and as if by magic, he was feeling awake. Half way through the town Astrid broke the silence that had fallen as the two jogged.

"Isn't this so peaceful?" She remarked.

"Yeah. It's so rare for Berk to be so...motionless." Hiccup agreed. They made it down to the docks.

"Half way point." Astrid told him as she took hollow gasped of breath, sweat beginning to shine on her forehead. She jogged in place as he caught up.

"Sorry!" He panted, gasping for breath. He wasn't use to this much cardio, let alone this much in the morning not even before the town started moving.

"We can stop here if you want. Sometimes I do when I've had little sleep." She suggested. He nodded.

"Thanks." She nodded.

* * *

When they got back to the Chiefs house said chief, had woken up.

"Good morning you two." He greeted them with a tired smile.

"Morning, dad." Hiccup said at the same time Astrid said;

"Morning Chief." Toothless bounded over to Hiccup and he pet the dragon.

"Hey, bud! Ya miss me?" The dragon coed happily in responce. "Ready for a morning flight?" Again, Toothless coed and started for the stairs. "I'm coming!" Astrid laughed and Hiccup ran up the stairs after his dragon. "Woe." Astrid could hear. "Hey, Astrid? You might wanna take a look at this." She shared a look with Stoic, who was about to head out the door. They tredged up the stairs to find Hiccup looking up at something, and Toothless growling.

"What is it?" Astrid urged, wanting to know what was so important. Hiccup pointed up. "Is that?" She began. He nodded. A large black spider had wooven a web in a top corner of Hiccup's room.

"I'm pretty sure that's a black widow." Hiccup speculated.

"We've only seen them in books." Astrid pointed out.

"It must have been blown in when my window opened yesterday." He reckoned.

"But, Hiccup? Aren't they poinsoness?" Astrid stammered. Stoic stepped forward.

"If it is, it's got no permission to live in my sons room." The chief declared. The two teens agreed without so much as a blink.

"We'll have to get a jar. and then try to get it down." Hiccup set up a gameplan. So they went to work, Hiccup found three glass jars in the closet so they all had one. "Ok. So, I'll get it to come down, then whoevers closer can try and jar it." Hiccup reminded them. he was thrilled by the spiders sudden appearance and wanted to learn more. "You ready?" When he got their signal, he threw the charcol at the corner. It hit the web and the spider came falling to the ground. It looked around, as if in shock. Then it made a mad dash for the window. Right near Hiccup's foot. He jumped away and slammed the jar down, he missed the spider by an inch and it ran under his bed.

"Great." Astrid sighed in annoyance. But then, they saw legs slowly creep out. Hiccup was nearest to the bed, Stoic was standing at the door, and Astrid was standing on Toothless' stone slab. While Toothless was about ready to plasma blaste the threat, with no care if he blew Hiccup's bed into splinters. A spider that can kill his best friend is not welcomed here. Out of no where the spider went straight for Hiccup's leg. That's when everything went in slow motion. Toothless shot a blaste before Astrid could stop him. It was aimed at the spider, but with it so close to Hiccup the blast threw him across the room. He hit his desk which caused a leg to break and it had no balance. Astrid grabbed it before it could actually fall down.

"Hiccup!" Stoic ran over and picked his son up as Astrid set the desk down on it's side. The spider was no where to be seen. He placed Hiccup on the bed. He gained consciousness moment's after.

"Are you ok?" Astrid begged, gripping his shoulder.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Stoic asked. In reply, Hiccup moved his fingers ever so slightly. Stoic sighed in relief. "Alright, how about your toes?" He said this while removing his sons shoe. His muscles became less tence when he saw his toes move. The force, followed by the contact with his back and the desk, hadn't caused any serious injuries. Because she didn't know much about medical procedures, Astrid decided to make sure he wasn't seeing double.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up three fingers.

"Three. Was that really necessary?" Hiccup smirked.

"He's fine." Astrid declared giving Hiccup an annoyed look. In the corner of her eye, Astrid saw something. She screamed and jumped up.

"Careful, Astrid!" Hiccup demanded. He got off the bed quickly though, as the spider, because by some strange miracle it hadn't died, crawled towards the middle of the bed. "Stay, absolutely. Calm." Hiccup instructed. He slowly reached for Astrids jar, which was given to him without protest, and opened it. He jumped. If the spider could scream, it would have, as a large glass prison surrounded it.

"Yes!" Astrid fist bumped the air in triumph. The teens bent their knees to look at the insect. It was desperately trying to break free but the glass was too thick.

"Is it ok if we study it?" Hiccup directed this to Stoic, whom was, seeing as the spider was trapped, about to leave.

"Alright." He said with a heavy sigh. "As long as it stays in that jar." Hiccup and Astrid nodded and he walked down the stairs.

"Fishlegs is gonna scream." Astrid joked, sliding a paper underneath the jar. As if with practice, she screwed the lid on then snatched a pencil from Hiccups desk to poke holes. "It breathes!" She smirked, raising the glass jar in the air. Hiccup laughed.

"I bet Snotlout won't wanna go anywhere near this. And I bet the twins will wanna keep it as a pet." Hiccup theorized

"True that." Astrid wholeheartedly agreed. "To the academy?"

"To the academy."

* * *

 ** _I hope this was more enjoyable to read. And, I was inspired to write another one-shot. That'll appear later this week hopefully. Also, I have a poll on my main page. If you could leave a vote I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks in advance. :)_**


End file.
